


It's Always You, I Always Knew

by claveldelaire



Series: Traducciones Larry [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: AU."Louis está tratando de pesar los pros y los contras de escribir maldiciones satánicas y maldecir en medio de un restaurante cuando los dedos de alguien chasquean rudamente frente a su rostro. O aquel OS en el que Louis suspira patética y miserablemente por su mejor amigo quien se encuentra inconvenientemente en pareja."





	It's Always You, I Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Always You, I Always Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951962) by [fackinglouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fackinglouis/pseuds/fackinglouis). 



> Esta traducción fue realizada por Aylén, como en 2014, ella ya no se encuentra en el fandom y me permitió publicar las traducciones que pudo recuperar cuando eliminó su cuenta.
> 
> Esta traducción cuenta con la autorización de su autora original.
> 
> NO PERMITO QUE ESTE TRABAJO SE PUBLIQUE EN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA ESTA CUENTA O MI CUENTA DE WATTPAD.
> 
> Aylén, si llegás a leer esto, volvé, te extrañamos.

Louis arrastra su dedo a través de montaña de azúcar y sal mezcladas, cuyos recipientes vació sobre la mesa rosada de plástico. Está tratando de pesar _los pro y los contra_ de escribir maldiciones satánicas y maldecir en medio de un restaurante cuando los dedos de alguien chasquean rudamente frente a su rostro.

Sus ojos parpadean hacia arriba para mirar a quién sea que le pertenezcan esos dedos y enviar sus agradecimientos al misericordioso y poderoso que está allá arriba por permitir que esto pase. La vista que lo saluda es hermosa, realmente, sin sarcasmo en absoluto. Harry tiene un brazo colgando alrededor del estúpido individuo, Ollie, y están abrazados. Louis tiene que tragarse una arcada.

Se queda mirando a Harry con la mirada más desinteresada que puede lograr.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta.

Harry sonríe tímidamente y se encoge de hombros.

—Como que te perdiste en tus pensamientos por un momento, Lou. ¿Estás bien?

Louis lucha con la urgencia de burlarse él porque “obviamente no estoy bien, Harry y quizás si tú pararas de coquetear con Ollie por un minuto te darías cuenta”. Pero mantiene su apariencia cool y se encoje de hombros en respuesta, parpadeando monótonamente, si es que eso es posible.

—Estoy bien.

Sabe que Harry será capaz de darse cuenta de que hay algo mal con él. Eso es afortunada y desafortunadamente lo que pasa después de aproximadamente catorce años de una sólida relación de amistad, de ser mejores amigos. Va a tener una charla con él más tarde y se lamentará de no molestarse en cubrir su miseria con una risa falsa y chistes como usualmente lo hace.

Pero eso no ayudaría tampoco, en realidad, desde que Harry empezó a reconocer la diferencia entre sus sonrisas reales y las falsas de alguna manera. Su confianza respecto a sus habilidades actorales ha sufrido bastante el golpe.

—No pareces estar bien —presiona Harry, inclinándose un poco más sobre la mesa que los separa.

Eso solo sirve para hacer que la nariz de Louis se arrugue con enojo porque Harry y Louis usualmente se sientan exactamente en esa mesa, pero ambos del mismo lado. Es su mesa y ahora Ollie está en ella y Harry no parece tener ningún problema con arruinar su santuario de _Harry &Louis_.

Louis eleva una ceja en dirección a él y bebe un largo trago de su batido. Ollie se mueve incómodamente y las cejas de Harry se fruncen con preocupación. Todo esto solo consigue que Louis se irrite incluso más.

—Bueno, te dije que estaba bien. Por lo tanto, estoy bien.

Harry tiene esos grandes ojos verdes fijos en él como si su bienestar y nivel de felicidad fuera la cosa más importante para él en este momento. Pero eso es obviamente una mentira porque su largo brazo aún está sobre el maldito Ollie.

—Louis… —empieza a decir.

—Suficiente sobre mí —interrumpe ruidosamente Louis, es lo más animado que ha estado en toda la tarde, aplaudiendo sus manos sobre la mesa y gesticulando en dirección a Ollie con una sonrisa un poco maniática. —Vamos a oír más sobre Oliver.

—Es Ollie —ambos, Harry y Ollie cortan al mismo tiempo y en ese momento Louis no puede contenerse de rodar los ojos.

—Por supuesto, eso era —murmura bajo su aliento. Sus ojos están fijos en la servilleta que se está encargando de romper en tiras para no atrapar la mirada de disculpa que Harry probablemente le esté dando a su precioso Ollie en ese momento. —Uh —Louis se aclara la garganta. —En realidad no me estoy sintiendo muy bien. Creo que me voy a casa.

Se pone de pie y se tira la chaqueta sobre los hombros, dando un breve saludo con la mano al pararse de la mesa. Harry se pone de pie y Louis ciertamente no siente un enfermo placer en su estómago cuando Harry ofrece terminar la breve cita y llevarlo a casa.

—No seas denso, Haz. Vivo a un par de minutos de distancia. Quédate con Oliver —con eso, lanza un par de billetes sobre la mesa para cubrir su batido y luego se aleja con un bufido.

El frío aire invernal lo golpea como una pared de ladrillos cuando sale a la calle, deteniéndose un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Mira de nuevo a través del vidrio y frunce sus labios cuando obtiene una mirada de Harry y Ollie murmurándose silenciosamente el uno al otro.

Probablemente acerca de lo loco está el mejor amigo de Harry.

Louis comienza a caminar hacia su casa y trata muy duro no revolcarse en autocompasión, aunque la oportunidad es demasiado buena como para rechazarla cuando la vida lo ha metido en un angustioso, clásico drama adolescente. Por supuesto que el vendría a ser ese adolescente quién se enamora de su mejor amigo, de su inmoralmente atractivo, insoportablemente dulce, e inalcanzable mejor amigo. Así que júzgalo si es un poco amargo respecto al maldito Ollie/Oliver/cualquiera que sea su nombre.

La mejor parte de toda esta situación, es que hacía tres semanas que Louis acababa de llegar al punto donde estaba listo para confesarlo todo de una manera sumamente romántica.

Louis le había dicho ahogadamente a Harry que necesitaba decirle algo, sus palmas sudorosas y su corazón latiendo en sus oídos como un tambor. Harry le había dicho que él también necesitaba decirle algo y le había sonreído con esa sonrisa secreta la cual Louis puede recordar ahora y señalar lo tonto que fue por no darse cuenta de lo que se avecinaba.

—Tú primero —le dijo Louis y dejó que Harry le confesara tímidamente que un chico nuevo de su curso le había pedido una cita. Puede recordar esa, Dios, terriblemente abrumadora sensación de horror y humillación que se precipitó a través de sus venas como una ola de hielo y la forma en que sus ojos comenzaron a picar y cómo las luces fluorescentes por encima de él se volvieron demasiado brillantes.

Se puso peor cuando Harry dijo “¡le dije que sí, Lou! Y él es muy lindo y estoy realmente feliz por esto”. Louis solo asintió, con los ojos enfocando y desenfocándose en las mejillas sonrosadas de Harry y en la forma en que agachaba su barbilla hasta su pecho y jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Louis había tenido que aguantar eso y darle una amplia sonrisa, abrazando al muchacho alto con fuerza, mostrando una falsa emoción.

—Bien, H. Estoy tan feliz por ti.

Y por supuesto, tener que escuchar a Harry relatar cada detalle de cada mensaje de texto de sus conversaciones y cada cita no era suficiente tortura. No, Ollie también insistió en que tenía que conocer al famoso mejor amigo de Harry quién era parte de cada historia tonta jamás contada.

Con toda honestidad, Louis se siente un poquito culpable por arruinar la noche para Harry, pero ese sentimiento es minúsculo en comparación con la autocompasión y su furioso corazón roto.

Su teléfono ya está vibrando en su bolsillo, sin duda con llamadas y textos de Harry, y Louis apaga el dispositivo con un suspiro mientras abre la puerta principal y sube pisando fuerte las escaleras hasta su dormitorio para esconderse bajo las mantas y no salir nunca más durante el resto de su vida.

\---

Su plan de consumirse hasta que no quede nada de él, encerrado en su habitación, se arruina cuando Niall entra con fuerza por su puerta, temprano a la mañana siguiente, arrancando el edredón de su cuerpo y destruyendo el cálido capullo que había construido para sí mismo.

—Mierda —escupe Louis con rabia y patea su pie con la esperanza de causarle a Niall al menos una fracción de la miseria que está sintiendo en el momento.

—¡Buen día, Louis! Es hora de levantarse —chilla Niall en respuesta, completamente imperturbable ante la furiosa mirada que Louis está disparándole. —No seas tan amargo solo porque Harry y tú tuvieron una discusión.

—Cierra la maldita boca, Niall. No sabes nada —maldice Louis y tira las mantas nuevamente sobre su cabeza. —Vete.

Niall simplemente se acuesta en la cama junto a Louis y niega con la cabeza.

—Harry está preocupado, ya sabes. ¿Qué clase de idiota apaga su teléfono? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Lou? —su voz es demasiado alegre para esa hora de la mañana y Louis gruñe desde su lugar debajo de las mantas.

—¿Cómo sabes que no fue Harry quién hizo algo? ¿Por qué siempre soy yo?

—Uhh, no lo sé, quizás porque tú estás enamorado del chico y eso te hace actuar como todo un psicópata. Solo no entiendo por qué no se lo dices. Eso solucionaría todo —Niall se encoge de hombros y Louis golpea su cabeza indignado. Niall no entiende nada.

—Realmente no entiendes qué tanto no puedo hacer eso —farfulla Louis, negando con la cabeza. —Esa es la peor idea que jamás he oído y he sido amigo de Harry durante toda mi vida. Deberías estar avergonzado.

—Escucha, amigo, él siente lo mismo. Te sorprenderías —Louis a veces desearía ser más como Niall y ser tan optimista acerca de la vida. Desearía poder ser tan ingenuo y real, verdadera, honestamente creer que si fuera a la casa de Harry en este mismo momento (la cual queda a una cuadra de allí) y le diera un gran discurso sobre su amor eterno, Harry se desmayaría y olvidaría al estúpido Ollie.

Pero él tenía la esperanza de que eso ocurriera hace tres semanas y ya había aprendido la lección. Niall solamente está siendo tonto ahora.

—Él tiene a Ollie, Niall. Déjame solo.

Niall tira de la manta hacia abajo una pulgada más y niega con la cabeza.

—Nop. No hasta que hables con el chico.

—Niall.

—Louis.

—Niall.

—Louis.

Louis entrecierra sus ojos en dirección a Niall y aprieta sus labios en una fina línea pero Niall no cede.

—Bien, hablaré con Harry. Y seré rechazado y entonces podrás reírte de mí. Está bien, lo que sea. Eres un amigo de mierda, pero está bien —no tiene absolutamente ninguna intención de hablar con Harry acerca de cualquiera de sus sentimientos a partir de ahora hasta el final de sus días, pero la mentira parece apaciguar a Niall quien sonríe ampliamente y salta de la cama.

—Bien. Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero hazme un favor y enciende tu teléfono.

Louis observa desde su lugar en la cama como Niall sale de su habitación tan rápido como apareció y luego lanza una mirada hacia donde está su teléfono tranquilamente en su mesa de luz. Entrecierra los ojos, convirtiendo el teléfono en una mancha borrosa y niega con la cabeza.

Quizás más tarde. Ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy así que su teléfono puede esperar un rato.

\---

Sorprendentemente, logra evitar a Harry durante el resto del fin de semana sin problemas. Sobre todo porque salieron el sábado por la noche así que solo tuvo que ignorarlo el domingo y porque terminó dejando su teléfono apagado y porque no salió afuera por si acaso Harry estaba sacando la basura o conduciendo por allí.

No está exactamente seguro de cómo se supone que debería transcurrir el día de hoy, se da cuenta de ello mientras introduce la combinación en su casillero lentamente, pero sabe que será casi imposible salir de allí sin que Harry lo vea o lo detenga. Harry no solo sabe dónde está su casillero, sino que también se ha tomado el trabajo de memorizar sus clases y sus horarios de almuerzo, lo cual sería espeluznante si Louis no hubiera hecho lo mismo con el horario de Harry.

Básicamente, él podría estar esperándolo a la vuelta de la esquina en cualquier momento del día, listo para saltar sobre Louis como un león hambriento y siente como si estuviera en una película de terror.

Louis logra evitarlo hasta el segundo período del día antes de girar hacia otro pasillo y encontrarse con el mismísimo Harry Styles.

Calcula la distancia entre él y la puerta del salón de clases y contempla cuán alucinante debería ser su movimiento ninja para lograr escapar de sus garras antes de que Harry lo agarre de la muñeca y lo arrastre hacia un rincón más tranquilo.

—Tengo clase —Louis protesta a medias, no es capaz de encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, por miedo a lo que podría ver en ellos. 

—Esto solo tomará un momento —le dice Harry y lo arrincona contra la pared. —Me has estado evitando —su voz es suave y confusa y Louis no puede distinguir ningún rastro de ira o decepción mezcladas como él había pensado originalmente que habría.

—Estaba ocupado —se encoge de hombros Louis, cambiando sus libros de un brazo a otro con nerviosismo.

—Pura mierda —Louis finalmente levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la de Harry, frunciendo el ceño, su corazón da un salto en su pecho ante la proximidad de sus rostros. —¿Por qué me estás mintiendo?

Y porque Louis es demasiado terco para su propio bien, niega e inclina la cabeza inocentemente.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy mintiendo?

—Lou, yo sé por qué estás enojado —Harry dice a sabiendas, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta, y Louis puede sentir su estómago caer directamente a sus pies. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa tanto que Louis cree que podría partirse a la mitad y cada uno de los sentidos que posee de repente están mil veces más conscientes, oídos agudizados y ojos muy abiertos.

Trata de mantener una expresión neutral mientras pregunta:

—¿Qué?

—Estás celoso —dice Harry con una sonrisa y ¿qué mierda? Louis sabe que no hay manera de que su expresión se mantenga igual después de aquello, sabe que el dolor dentro de él cruzó su rostro también. Porque si Harry sabe, entonces ¿por qué está sonriendo como si todo esto fuera un gran juego?

Louis jadea y reza para que su labio no esté temblando tanto como sus rodillas.

Sabe que es un hecho que hizo una mueca o se estremeció o hizo algo que lo delató cuando los ojos de Harry se ensanchan y niega con la cabeza, acariciando el cabello de Louis y abrazándolo a modo de disculpa.

—Lou, no quise decir eso. Está bien si estás celoso. Yo también lo estaría.

Louis aleja las manos de Harry y envuelve sus propios brazos alrededor de su estómago, sintiéndose demasiado expuesto y abierto para la conversación que están teniendo.

—¿Qué? —es todo lo que puede dejar salir. No está seguro de si su cerebro hizo corto circuito o no, pero algo no cuadra en esto. Louis no lo entiende del todo.

—Solo porque tengo un novio no significa que me voy a olvidar de mi mejor amigo, Louis. Todavía eres mi chico número uno ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que preocuparte por que nadie me aleje de ti o lo que sea que se haya cruzado en tu cabeza. Siempre haré tiempo para ti —le dice Harry y, bendito sea, luce tan sincero y genuinamente orgulloso de sí mismo que Louis podría golpearlo.

Por supuesto, Harry piensa que él está preocupado por ser reemplazado como su mejor amigo. Como un amigo. Así que básicamente está en la _friend zone_ una vez más y Louis baja su mirada hasta la sucia baldosa debajo de él.

—Ollie no tiene nada en contra tuyo por la noche del sábado. Él entiende —le dice Harry alegremente, como si le estuviera dando una buena noticia y, básicamente, su vida es un asco.

—Sí —asiente Louis. Harry lo atrae en un fuerte abrazo, descansando de cabeza sobre la parte superior de la de Louis y murmurando que lo quiere mucho. Louis solo se queda allí con sus libros a modo de barrera entre sus pechos y espera pacientemente ser liberado. —¿Puedo irme a clase ahora?

Hay momentos en los que necesita decirle a Harry esas dos palabras más de lo que necesita el aire que respira, pero evidentemente este no es uno de esos momentos.

Harry ríe y asiente, dándole una palmada en el trasero cuando pasa por delante de él hacia la puerta del salón. Todo es un chiste para él y Louis solo quiere llorar.

\---

Más tarde ese mismo día, después de otras cinco agotadoras horas de encontrarse en los pasillos con Harry y Ollie y ver a Harry sonriéndole felizmente, Louis finalmente camina a través de la puerta principal y emprende su camino a casa.

Usualmente vuelve a casa con Harry, pero después de encontrarse con que Ollie y Harry estaban planeando ir por un helado después de la escuela, Louis tuvo que mentirle y decirle que tenía que quedarse después de clase para algo. ¿Quién toma helado durante época invernal? Perdedores.

Está planeando mentalmente una noche de estudio, soledad y montones de té y dormir cuando alguien grita su nombre detrás de él.

—¡Louis! ¿Por qué estás caminando a casa? —pregunta Niall cuando lo alcanza.

Louis solo de encoge de hombros y mete aún más sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Olvidó sus guantes en casa esta mañana, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado espiando a Harry por la ventana.

—¿Ya hablaste con Harry? —pregunta Niall nuevamente y Louis asiente con la cabeza. —¿Y qué dijo?

Louis deja escapar un largo suspiro exasperado. Realmente no quiere tener esta conversación ahora.

—Que no sentía lo mismo, Niall.

—¿Él dijo eso? —pregunta Niall, su rostro arrugado con sorpresa y confusión. Oh, Niall, piensa Louis. Dulce, dulce, Niall.

—Sip —responde brevemente Louis. Quizás Harry no dijo eso exactamente, pero eso es a lo que se refería.

Niall se detiene y niega con la cabeza.

—No ¡me niego a creer eso! ¿Le dijiste a Harry que lo amabas y él te dijo que no sentía lo mismo? Imposible —como que la confianza con la que Niall está diciendo todo esto hace que Louis quiera llorar de nuevo porque sí.

Solo sigue caminando y se encoge de hombros, negándose a detenerse y mirar hacia atrás y ver la compasión en los ojos de Niall.

—Te lo dije —se ríe débilmente y el sonido sale destrozado y mal. —Ahora finalmente puedes dejarlo. Realmente me gustaría que pudiéramos olvidarnos de esto.

Niall trota un par de pasos para alcanzar nuevamente a Louis y le da una palmada en el hombro.

—Seguro, amigo —asiente. Louis recuerda por qué ama a Niall un par de minutos más tarde, cuando el chico comienza a hablar sobre algo gracioso que le sucedió durante la clase de ciencia de hoy como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera pasado tan solo hace unos momentos.

Pero Louis puede decir por la forma en que él lo abraza durante un momento un poco más largo y un poco más fuerte cuando lo deja en casa, que Niall sabe lo molesto que realmente se siente por todo esto.

\---

Todo vuelve a la normalidad después de eso.

Normalidad en la que Ollie y Harry continúan siendo obvios y asquerosos, Louis se marchita patética y miserablemente y Niall abraza a Louis lo suficientemente fuerte como para empezar a dejar moretones.

Excepto, que cada vez que Niall abraza a Louis y lo arrulla con tonterías en su cabello, Harry frunce el ceño hacia ellos. Louis sabe que es porque está molesto por el hecho de que Niall sabe que Louis está molesto por algo que Harry no sabe, lo cual solo hace que Ollie arrulle a su novio de ceño fruncido. Y eso hace que Niall abrace a Louis aún más fuerte, así que en realidad, es todo un círculo vicioso.

Más a menudo que nunca, Louis camina de regreso a casa con Niall en lugar de viajar en coche con Ollie y Harry. Hace su prioridad número uno no quedar nunca más atrapado a solas con Ollie y Harry y sorpresivamente lo logra, lo cual probablemente sea porque Harry no está demasiado interesado en permitir que se repita la situación de la cena.

Louis vive para los pequeños momentos en los que solo son _Harry &Louis_ nuevamente. Como cuando Louis decide ir a lo de Harry y exigirle que le cocine la cena, mientras que su madre está fuera o cuando Harry va su casa para ver las repeticiones de _One Tree Hill_ con Louis, incluso si jura por Dios que él odia ese show.

Cada momento lo ha dejado con un agujero aún más grande en su pecho, donde su corazón solía estar antes de que se lo diera a Harry, pero nunca puede negarse a verlo. Hay muchas ocasiones en las que tiene que morderse los labios para evitar que esas dos breves palabras se deslicen fuera de su boca y destrocen todo lo que tienen a su favor.

Como cuando Harry está bailando alrededor de su cocina, golpeando cacerolas y entonando ridículamente, inventando letras solo para Louis quien se ríe tan fuerte que cree que podría conseguir abdominales por eso. O cuando Louis vuelve de hacer las compras y Harry sale corriendo de su casa, a medio vestir, para ayudarlo con una sonrisa fácil y ojos cálidos. Y especialmente cuando Louis y Harry se arrinconan juntos para hacer espacio para el cuerpo ambos en el pequeño sofá, los pies de Harry colgando fuera del apoya-brazos y Louis tambaleándose al borde de la conciencia, cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Harry mientras él le acaricia el cabello con los dedos.

Después están esos momentos en los que Harry le dice que luce hermoso ese día o que él es su persona favorita en todo el mundo y Louis quiere tanto responder con un _te amo_ que a veces le cuesta respirar.

Es uno de esos momentos ahora mismo, mientras Louis se sienta en la cama de Harry y observa a un Harry sin camisa revolver su armario, quejándose acerca de cómo no tiene nada que ponerse. Lo cual es ridículo porque incluso aunque el niño decida vestirse rotando seis camisas distintas todos los días, su armario está lleno.

Sin embargo, Louis está demasiado distraído para decirle eso. La forma en que los músculos se mueven en la espalda de Harry es, por lejos, mucho más interesante que su crisis de moda.

—Louis, ayúuudameee —y quizás sea algo bueno que Harry no esté disponible porque ¿cuáles pueden ser las ventajas de salir con un niñito de gran tamaño? No está seguro de que haya muchas.

—Harry, luces genial con cualquier cosa. Solo ponte algo y estarás bien.

Harry obviamente no está de acuerdo con eso porque gime ruidosamente y se deja caer sobre la cama frente a Louis, lanzando un brazo sobre su rostro y dándole a Louis una visión completa de sus tatuajes. —Deja de tratar de mentirme y dime qué ponerme.

Louis ríe y se inclina hacia adelante de forma que su rostro está directamente sobre el de Harry. —En serio, H. No puedo siquiera pensar en haberte visto usando algo que te haga lucir menos que increíble —es serio a muerte, pero Harry simplemente pone los ojos en blanco y tira de Louis hacia su pecho.

Louis se acomoda contra las costillas y presiona una sonrisa en la piel desnuda debajo de él, preguntándose qué tan duro tendría que presionar para dejar una marca permanente. La habitación es tranquila, salvo por la respiración y la suave música de los altavoces de Harry, la cual Louis puede identificar como _The Vaccines_ después de años de oír su infinita biblioteca de _iTunes_.

—Me gustaría poder quedarme aquí toda la noche —Harry respira y Louis espía su rostro para ver una sonrisa contenida y los ojos cerrados. Su corazón se tambalea en su pecho, esas pequeñas palabras bailando detrás de sus dientes.

Louis esconde su tonta mirada contra el pecho de Harry y simplemente pregunta:

—¿Y por qué no? Quédate en casa a pasar el rato conmigo.

Harry tararea y Louis puede sentir la vibración contra sus labios, largos dedos empujando su cabello fuera de su frente.

—Ojalá —dice con nostalgia.

—¿A dónde vas, de todos modos? —Louis pregunta casi adormilado. Son solo alrededor de las cinco en un jueves por la noche pero Louis está cálido y cómodo y abrazado al chico por el que está completamente ido.

Es un rudo despertar cuando Harry extiende sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y bosteza un:

—Ollie me llevará a una cita está noche —y con eso, la atmósfera se rompe y Louis se está empujando a sí mismo lejos de Harry.

—Oh, bueno. No puedes perdértelo, ¿verdad? —Louis se desliza hasta el borde de la cama para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el armario, agradecido por la forma en que está dándole la espalda a Harry por lo que tiene ese momento extra para recomponer su rostro. —Honestamente, Haz. No estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que te verías genial con cualquier cosa.

Puede oír y sentir cuando Harry se levanta de la cama y se detiene detrás de Louis, mirando curiosamente mientras él está buscando. Louis pasa sus dedos sobre los diferentes colores y texturas, sonriendo con cariño ante algunas de ellas y los recuerdos que contienen, antes de de tomar un blazer gris que siempre amó como lucía en Harry.

—Ponte esto. Puedes ponerte una camisa blanca con botones debajo y un par de tus jeans negros y aún así serás el mejor vestido a donde quiera que vallas, lo prometo —Louis le entrega la prenda gentilmente a Harry y regresa a su lugar en la cama, esperando que Harry se vista y le muestre el resultado final.

Lucirá genial, Louis ya sabe eso.

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunta Harry después de un par de minutos, caminando con las manos alzadas en interrogación. Luce hermoso tal como Louis predijo, listo para caminar en una pasarela y eclipsar a cualquier modelo profesional allá afuera. Harry golpea los tacones de sus botas contra el suelo con nerviosismo y Louis le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora, levantándose de la cama una vez más.

Hay un par de segundos en los que Louis se permite a sí mismo mirar a Harry de arriba a abajo e imaginar que se está preparando es para su cita y que Harry está todo emocionado por salir con Louis. Pero no se detiene mucho en eso porque solo conduciría a un despertar más duro cuando recuerde que nunca tendrá eso.

—Te lo dije —le dice Louis y Harry estalla en una sonrisa brillante que ayuda a disipar el temor previo en su pecho.

—Gracias, cariño —Harry le da un guiño. —Estaría perdido sin ti.

Louis asiente y acepta el abrazo que le está dando, tratando de empujar los gritos en su cabeza que le dicen que acaba de vestir al amor de su vida no correspondido para una cita con alguien que no es él. ¿Por qué, qué es su vida?

\---

Louis está sentado en la mesa de siempre para el almuerzo al día siguiente en la escuela, frotando sus ojos con sus puños y bostezando ruidosamente. No pudo dormir la noche anterior sin importar qué tantas vueltas diera en la cama y se niega a reconocer que eso tuvo algo que ver con Harry.

Su mesa está casi vacía a excepción de Liam, Stan y Louis quienes vinieron desde la clase Inglés juntos y Louis descansa su mejilla contra la palma de su mano, ojos trabados con cansancio en la puerta a través de la cual sabe que se deslizaran Harry, Zayn, Niall, y Ollie en cualquier momento.

Por alguna razón, está tomando más tiempo de lo normal para que los otros cuatro vengan a almorzar y Louis chasquea su lengua tristemente hacia la bolsa que contiene su comida frente a él. No siente ganas de comer nada ahora mismo así que empuja su sándwich en el plato de Liam y se queda con su bolsa de papas fritas para darle a sus manos algo con qué jugar.

Una silla a su lado se arrastra contra las baldosas y Louis mira hacia arriba para encontrar a Ollie cayendo a su lado. Harry no está por ninguna parte y Louis ya está destrozando la bolsa de papel entre sus dedos.

—Hey, Louis —saluda Ollie y Louis podría llorar, notando que Stan y Liam se encuentran en una profunda conversación acerca de un programa que Louis no mira. Jura que iría en ese mismo momento a su casa para ver cada uno de los episodios en _Netflix_ si eso significara que Ollie lo dejaría solo, pero la suerte nunca está de su lado. —¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien —responde Louis, transformando los trozos de papel en bolitas en forma de pequeños proyectiles para poder dispararlos en dirección a la gran cabeza de Ollie. —¿Dónde está Harry?

—Tuvo que quedarse para algo, no lo sé —se encoge de hombros. —Te ves arruinado, colega. ¿Te quedaste despierto hasta tarde?

Louis cubre una mueca con su mano y asiente.

—Sí, no pude dormir una mierda. ¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunta sin pensar y luego procede a clavar sus uñas en su piel cuando se da cuenta de que acaba de darle luz verde a Ollie para alardear sobre su cita.

—Tuve una linda noche, si, gracias —dice Ollie con una media sonrisa y esos ojos que hacen que la garganta de Louis se cierre. Quizás se esté volviendo loco, pero Louis está bastante seguro de que esa simpatía en el rostro de Ollie ahora mismo significa que el chico le está insinuando algo.

Está totalmente, cien por ciento seguro de que esto no es bueno.

Louis abre su bolsa de papas fritas y se mete un puñado a la boca, lo cual le proporciona una excusa para el silencio que cayó sobre ellos. Cuando traga, Louis mira hacia Ollie y asiente cuidadosamente.

—Suena encantador. Sé que Harry estaba emocionado por tu cita.

Ollie sonríe suavemente ante eso y asiente.

—Sí, lo estaba. Gracias por elegirle la ropa, por cierto. Me mencionó que lo ayudaste a prepararse —allí está esa mirada de nuevo y Louis niega con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No, no, no. Estaba muy contento por ayudarlo. Lo haces feliz y me encanta eso. Ustedes son geniales juntos —insiste Louis. —Además, con Harry fuera y todo eso puedo salir y tratar de conocer a alguien.

No sabe de qué otra forma reiterar el punto de que no está enamorado de Harry que no sea besar a alguien ahora mismo. La persona más cercana es Liam y sabe que su novia no apreciaría eso en absoluto, así que simplemente no lo hace.

—¿Estás tratando de conocer a alguien? —pregunta Ollie y Louis asiente un poco demasiado rápido. —¡Deberíamos salir todos juntos! —decide Ollie de repente. Harry y Zayn aparecen de la nada y toman los asientos que quedan en la mesa y Louis deja salir un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Salir? —pregunta Zayn

—Sí, vallamos a ese nuevo lugar del que estabas hablando el otro día. Louis está tratando de conocer a alguien y creo que sería perfecto. Podemos ir todos juntos ¿no? —explica Ollie y Louis no se enfoca en nada más que en la forma en que Harry está mirándolo ahora mismo.

Sus ojos están nublados con confusión y sus labios están apretados en una fina línea mientas inclina su cabeza hacia Louis. Louis solo se encoge de hombros y arroja una de sus bolitas de papel hacia él, riendo débilmente cuando se queda atascada en uno de sus rizos.

—¿Estás tratando de conocer a alguien? —repite Harry. —Esto es nuevo para mí.

Louis se encoge de hombros nuevamente, arrojándole más bolitas de papel.

—¿Por qué necesitas conocer a alguien?

—¿Por qué necesitabas tú conocer a alguien, H? —resopla Louis, perdiendo el interés en todo y recogiendo todos los papeles en su mano. —No es gran cosa.

Harry alza las manos en rendición.

—Está bien, está bien. Solo me sorprende que no me lo dijeras antes.

—Sí, bueno —murmura Louis y se pone de pie para tirar los papeles al cesto.

Al lado de la basura, Louis mira nuevamente hacia la mesa y decide simplemente saltarse el resto del almuerzo. No es como si no fuera a comer nunca más y está seguro como el infierno de que no quiere pasar los siguientes veinte minutos viendo a Ollie y Harry susurrarse el uno al otro.

Mientras se da la vuelta para irse a través de las puertas, Louis se topa con los ojos de Ollie y ve esa mirada de nuevo, brillando más clara el que el día y sale de allí más rápido de lo que lo ha hecho en toda su carrera escolar.

El problema es, que tanto como Louis quiere odiar a Oliie y hacer un tablero de dardos con su cara en el, en realidad no es un mal chico. Tiene una gran frente y un cabello espectacular, pero es amable y hace sonreír a Harry. En el registro de Louis, eso es todo lo que importa.

\---

Una semana más tarde llena de Harry molestándolo constantemente por toda la cosa de "querer conocer a alguien", su pequeña excursión finalmente llega y Louis se siente un poco ridículo caminando en un club nocturno con Zayn, Niall, Ollie y Harry.

Liam y Stan han estado ocupados, para el disgusto y deleite de Louis todavía no está seguro de si está triste porque no hay nada entre Ollie y Harry o si está complacido con la mínima cantidad de gente que termina viéndolo hacer el tonto de sí mismo.

Realmente no puede dar largos pasos con esos jeans, son apretados, y se está arrepintiendo más y más de hacer que Niall y Zayn escojan su ropa con cada momento que pasa. Gracias a Dios, su camiseta es solo lisa si ignora el escandaloso y vistoso cuello que exhibe sus clavículas de una manera en que definitivamente son visibles incluso para los astronautas en el espacio exterior

Hubo una vez, en la que valía la pena usar esa camiseta para oír a Harry decirle que lucía genial, pero eso ya no importa, no cuando dice el cumplido mientras tiene un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ollie.

A decir verdad, Louis Tomlinson, el alma de la fiesta en Doncaster, no quiere hacer otra cosa que no sea cambiarse los pantalones por unos deportivos y acurrucarse en su cama con un poco de té y mirar televisión. El amor hace cosas locas con las personas, piensa.

Toma dos minutos y medio para que todos se separen, palmeando a Louis en la espalda y deseándole suerte con algo que no podría importarle menos mientras se van. Y luego está solo en medio de una multitud en el club sin la menor idea de qué se supone que debería hacer o a donde se supone que debería ir.

Louis no quiere tomarse unos cuantos tragos como puede ver que Niall y Zayn están haciendo en el bar a un par de pasos de distancia. Normalmente estaría con ellos, pero está noche no está tomando el riesgo de ser parte de una ronda de confesiones borrachas. Esa sería realmente la peor forma en que podría terminar la noche.

Mira hacia otro lado y lo saluda la vista de Ollie y Harry bailando juntos en una esquina de la pista de baile lejos de la multitud. Harry luce caliente pero Ollie sacudiendo sus caderas de un lado a otro frente a Harry pone enfermo a Louis.

Tiene un par de opciones, ninguna de ellas son particularmente apetecibles en este momento. Louis podría ir a sentarse en una mesa como un solitario, pero probablemente terminaría llorando de aburrimiento. Podría ir a tomar un soda con Zayn y Niall, pero entonces probablemente terminaría cediendo a la tentación de ahogar sus penas. Eso lo deja con la pista de baile y Louis suspira para sí mismo antes de meterse en medio de la multitud.

No es tan malo una vez que se pone en marcha, la música es lo suficientemente ruidosa para ayudarlo a no perderse en sus pensamientos, y en lugar de ello disfrutar de la forma en el que el ritmo parece zumbar a través de sus huesos. Ayuda un poco cuando alguien aparece detrás de él, agarrándolo por las caderas con fuerza y siguiendo sus movimientos.

Louis se recuesta contra el sudoroso pecho y sonríe hacia el rostro mirando sombríamente hacia él. El chico es alto y tiene grandes manos como Harry. Pero después de un momento, Louis puede decir que sus manos son solo carnosas en lugar de ser como las largas y esculpidas que él ama. Se regaña a sí mismo y empuja fuera esos pensamientos de su mente, alejando las manos de sus caderas para que poder girar en su agarre.

—Soy Louis —le grita al oído con la esperanza de ser oído sobre la música.

—Victor —responde el extraño con una voz ronca, frotando sus carnosas manos sobre su espalda. Louis lo recompensa con una sonrisa y moviendo sus caderas.

No sabe cuánto tiempo llevan bailando, un par canciones al menos, antes de que Victor lo lleve a un lado alejado de la pista de baile y murmure al oído de Louis preguntas sobre la noche y su departamento. Excepto que Louis no puede seguir oyendo nada de eso porque es alejado por otro par de manos.

—¿Qu-

Harry se cierne sobre él mientras mira a Victor.

—Necesitas irte de aquí —demanda y Louis se sacude la confusión justo a tiempo para soltarse del agarre de Harry.

—Harry ¿es en serio? Tú necesitas irte de aquí —grita Louis, retrocediendo hacia Victor. Sin embargo, Victor ya está alejándose de Harry quien parece estar listo para comenzar una pelea.

—Louis, vamos. Nos vamos —dice Harry e intenta hacer que Louis vaya con él, pero Louis simplemente niega con la cabeza otra vez.

—No, vete a la mierda. Yo me quedo —Louis se vuelve hacia la multitud y no puede encontrar a su pareja de baile por ningún lado. Puede sentir la ira dándole calambres en la punta de sus dedos y se da la vuelta para mirar a Harry. —¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

Harry luce como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero Louis lo empuja al pasar al lado de él y da pisotones mientras sale del club. Niall y Zayn ven mientras Louis se va y Harry después de él y los sigue también Ollie en algún lugar detrás de ellos.

El aire fresco no tranquiliza a Louis en absoluto. El sudor en su cabello y en su piel enfriándose rápidamente, dándole un frío glacial y el resto de los chicos se aproximan cautelosamente, curiosos. Louis resopla una bocanada de aire visible y se vuelve hacia Harry.

—Estoy tan enojado contigo en este momento.

—Eres mejor que eso, Louis. No dejes que un tipo al azar te lleve a casa —le dice Harry seriamente, mirándolo con intensos ojos entrecerrados debajo de cejas furiosamente fruncidas. Su mano es cálida y quema alrededor de su muñeca y Louis la aparta furiosamente.

—Quizás no lo soy —deja salir Louis, lanzando sus manos en el aire. —¡Quería irme a casa con él! Bájate de tu gran caballo, tú, idiota pretencioso. ¡No sabes nada! —sabe que está gritando, causando una escena y puede sentir los ojos de Niall y Zayn en ellos, pero no hace nada por detenerse.

Harry solo cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza como si no quisiera escuchar lo que Louis está diciéndole. Louis quiere arrancarle sus bonitos rizos y hacer que se los trague.

—No digas eso. Él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—¡¿Quién eres tú para juzgar qué es lo suficientemente bueno para mí?! —chilla Louis con incredulidad, la cara roja. —Si quiero follar con cualquiera por ahí entonces lo haré y tú no tienes absolutamente nada que decir y juro por Dios, si vuelves a hacer eso no dudaré en darte un puñetazo en la cara.

Harry se queda parado frente a él en toda su estatura y mira justo sobre la cabeza de Louis y Louis sabe que probablemente está buscando a Ollie. No hay palabras para describir la cantidad de frustración que brota dentro de él ante eso y da pisotones en el concreto como si fuera un niño.

—¡Harry Styles, eres un tremendo idiota! —grita Louis, tirando su cabello con sus puños e ignorando la humedad que siente acumulándose en sus ojos. —¡Esto no es justo!

Harry mira de nuevo hacia Louis y tiene esa mirada. Como si Louis fuera algún niño que él tiene que cuidar y proteger porque simplemente es el pequeño y tonto Louis quien es como su hermano menor. Como si Louis estuviera causando una escena y necesitara que lo lleven a casa.

—Cálmate —dice Harry y Louis usa toda su fuerza para empujar a Harry lejos de él.

Harry tropieza unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y Zayn y Niall y Ollie se apresuran hacia él, pero Louis se libera de las manos de todos. Apunta con un dedo hacia Harry e ignora la forma en que su labio está temblando. —No me digas que me calme. No me toques nunca más. Vete a la mierda, tú gran idiota. Y a la mierda Ollie también.

—Louis —dice alguien, y él no sabe quién es y tampoco le importa.

Louis niega con la cabeza y da un paso más cerca de Harry.

—Dormiré con cada persona en Doncaster que me parezca y tú no tienes nada que decir en eso ¿entiendes? Ve a besuquear a Oliver y déjame en paz.

Su dramática retirada hubiera sido legendaria, hubieran hablado de ello durante años y sería transmitido de generación en generación, si Louis no se hubiera chocado con otro borracho al darse vuelta.

—¡Louis! —grita Harry detrás de él y Louis le enseña su dedo medio y llama un taxi, disparando una fría y última mirada hacia él antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Nunca en su vida han peleado así antes, Louis se da cuenta de eso y sabe que es lo que significa. Esta no es sólo una pelea sencilla sobre qué programa de televisión ver o una pequeña discusión de la cual se olvidan a los cinco minutos.

Sin embargo, es tarde y está cansado, y sus ojos pican y realmente sólo quiere acurrucarse en la cama y fingir que ese espectáculo de mierda nunca sucedió. Así que se inclina contra la fría ventanilla y se esfuerza por calmar la locura que son sus pensamientos.

\----

Cuando Louis se despierta a la mañana siguiente, o en realidad, la tarde siguiente, hay aproximadamente un millón y medio de textos y llamadas perdidas en su teléfono. La mayoría son de Niall y dicen cosas como:

_“Louis ¿estás bien amigo?”_

_“Lo siento no lo sabía”_

_“Eres un tremendo mentiroso pero lo siento pensé que se hablaste con él como dijiste que harías.”_

_“¿Llegaste bien a casa?”_

_“Lo siento de nuevo, Louis.”_

Lo cual lo deja con un mal sentimiento en la boca del estómago. Y luego hay dos mensajes de Harry diciendo:

_“¿Estás en casa, Louis? ¿Llegaste bien? Xx”_

_“Iré para allí en un momento. Espero que estés despierto.”_

Louis se da cuenta de que el último mensaje fue enviado hace un par de minutos y cierra fuertemente los ojos y deja salir un largo gemido. Harry puede tardar como mucho un minuto en llegar a casa de Louis, lo cual significa que podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

En pocas palabras, contempla el tiempo que necesitaría para ahogarse en la bañera.

Louis oye abrirse la puerta principal y le toma una fracción de segundo ponerse en acción, arrojando las mantas fuera de su cuerpo y corriendo fuera de su habitación hacia el pasillo. Tiene la esperanza de poder escabullirse fuera de la casa sin que Harry se dé cuenta y luego hacer _autostop_ camino a Australia o algún lugar soleado.

Se arrastra por el pasillo, presionándose contra la pared junto a la esquina que conduce a las escaleras y aguanta la respiración mientras mira lentamente hacia el borde de las escaleras. Pero por supuesto, porque él es Louis Tomlinson y tiene la peor suerte del mundo, Harry está justo ahí y lo ve inmediatamente, sonriendo tontamente hacia él.

—¿Tratando de escaparte, eh?

Louis se congela y permanece oculto excepto por una pequeña parte de su rostro, mirando a Harry. No está seguro de que se supone que deba pasar ahora, tampoco está seguro de que se trataban los textos de Niall y qué es lo que Harry sabe.

Quizás Harry esté sonriendo, pero Louis está casi seguro de que vino aquí para terminar con su amistad por lo de la noche anterior. O quizás vino a pedirle educadamente que deje de estar enamorado de él. Cualquiera de las dos.

Harry continúa subiendo las escaleras antes de detenerse justo un escalón antes de terminar. De esta manera está a la altura de Louis y oscila sobre sus talones con incertidumbre.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Preferiría no hacerlo —murmura Louis contra la pared. Cada nervio de su cuerpo está zumbando, anticipando lo peor. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

Harry se apoya contra la barandilla en la pared detrás de la cual Louis se está escondiendo y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, la cual Louis ama como luce en él. Lo hace lucir maravilloso pero realmente no puede permitirse esos pensamientos en este momento.

—Niall me dijo algo ayer a la noche después de que te fueras y quiero saber si es verdad o no —Louis permanece quieto, el único ojo azul visible para Harry parpadeando con interrogación. —Porque estoy seguro de que no es cierto. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y le dije a Niall que si algo así fuera verdad entonces tú me lo dirías.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Louis tiene la sensación de que sabe qué es lo que se le escapó a Niall, pero está decidido a cruzar los dedos de las manos y de los pies y esperar lo mejor. Quizás solo por esta vez se le otorgará misericordia.

Louis se siente un poco ridículo escondiéndose así detrás de la pared pero imagina que es mejor que estar de pie a la intemperie frente a Harry para tener está conversación. Al menos si termina llorando puede esconderse.

—Bueno, verás. Curiosamente, después de que te fueras, Niall comenzó a gritarme acerca de cómo era un idiota insensible y cómo yo ya había jugado lo suficiente con tus sentimientos. Estaba bastante furioso, la verdad, y naturalmente no tenía idea de que me estaba hablando. Así que le pregunté y esta es la mejor parte —empieza Harry y Louis desearía que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Me imagino —dice débilmente, sus ojos parpadeando hacía abajo en la alfombra en la que está hundiendo los dedos de sus pies.

—Me dijo que me amabas. Niall dijo que tú estabas enamorado de mi, Louis. Y dijo que tú le habías dicho que me lo confesaste y que yo te rechacé —la voz de Harry es gruesa y llena de algo que Louis no puede identificar, así que levanta la vista hacia él, mordiendo su pulgar con preocupación y da unos pequeños pasos hacia la izquierda de modo que la mitad de su cuerpo está visible.

Louis se encoge de hombros y espera que la vergüenza no sea visible en sus mejillas, en sus orejas y en su cuello.

—Pero sabía que eso no era cierto —empieza Harry de nuevo, avanzando el último paso e invadiendo el espacio personal de Louis. —¿Quieres saber cómo supe que no era cierto?

Louis se encoge de hombros, demasiado abrumado como para hacer otra cosa que no sea simplemente mover sus hombros.

—Porque nunca te lo dije —supone, su voz saliendo en forma de nada más que un mero susurro. Este tiene que ser el peor momento de toda su vida.

—No, cariño —Harry niega con la cabeza y suavemente aparta la mano en su boca, sosteniéndola entre sus dos manos en su lugar. A veces se sorprende de la gran diferencia de tamaño entre sus palmas, sus pequeños puños tan diminutos contra los dedos de araña de Harry. —Supe que eso no era cierto porque sabía que no había manera de que te rechazara si tú me hubieras dicho que me amabas.

Louis se queda quieto por un momento, tratando de procesar y computar lo que Harry acababa de decir, y luego se sacude, tirando su mano de nuevo hacia su pecho y dando un paso hacia atrás. —¿Q-qué? Yo no- ¿Qué?

—Le dije a Niall que si tú me hubieras dicho que me amabas, yo te hubiera dicho que yo también te amo, tú, mentiroso —Harry da otro paso hacia adelante y Louis da otro paso hacia atrás, alzando sus dos manos frente a él y negando con la cabeza.

—Pero Oliver —se ahoga Louis. No hay forma de que esto esté sucediendo en realidad, lo cual en retrospectiva es bastante deprimente. Louis ha llegado al punto en que ha estado esperando que algo suceda entre ellos para poder saltar a los brazos de Harry.

—Está fuera de escena. De todos modos, él jamás tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra ti. Siempre fuiste tú y lamento tanto que lo hayas dudado, Louis. Desearía que me lo hubieras dicho en lugar de esperar tanto tiempo.

Louis tira del borde de su suéter y mastica el interior de su mejilla, estudiando la expresión de Harry.

—¿Realmente me amas? ¿De verdad?

La sonrisa que Harry le da es diferente a todo lo que ha visto en su vida, diferente a las sonrisas que usualmente le daba a Ollie, las cuales Louis deseaba que fueran dirigidas a él, y es fácilmente la cosa más hermosa en el mundo.

—De verdad. Te amo mucho. Desde que tenía catorce, creo.

Cuatro años, el cerebro de Louis se llena de incredulidad y todo su pecho se desinfla mientras el exhala una respiración.

—No puedo creer que me dejaras creer lo contrario durante cuatro años, tú insoportable…

El resto de sus quejas se desvanecen contra los labios de Harry mientras le da su primer beso, sonriendo cuando Louis se vuelve dócil en sus manos.

—Dilo otra vez. Solo para asegurarme —dice Louis, moviendo sus labios a un lado, por lo que Harry termina dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo —ríe Harry en su piel, trazando las palabras con pequeños besos. —Estoy enamorado de ti.

Su corazón va estallar. Louis engancha sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y presiona sus cuerpos más cerca.

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti, es una locura —confiesa vertiginosamente, finalmente devolviéndole el beso con una sonrisa.

Así que, sí, tal vez la vida de Louis es muy parecida a uno de esos clichés, desafortunado en el amor, un clásico y angustioso drama adolescente, pero al menos tuvo su clásico final feliz también. Eso es todo lo que cuenta.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> NO PERMITO QUE ESTE TRABAJO SE PUBLIQUE EN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA ESTA CUENTA O MI CUENTA DE WATTPAD.


End file.
